Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a LCD panel, a method for manufacturing the same and a liquid crystal composition. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a LCD panel including hydrocarbon derivative having perfluorocarbon group, a method for manufacturing a LCD panel in which a liquid-crystal alignment film is formed by injecting a liquid crystal composition and then performing light irradiation without performing traditional coating, drying and firing processes, and a liquid crystal composition containing liquid crystal molecules and liquid crystal alignment inducing agent.
Description of the Related Art
An LCD (liquid crystal display) device comprises an LCD panel composed of display substrates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween.
An LCD panel itself does not emit light and thus requires a light source for illuminating the panel at the back of the panel. The transmittance of the light supplied to the LCD panel from the light source is adjusted depending on the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in its liquid crystal layer.
A known technique for aligning the liquid crystal molecules vertically with respect to the surfaces of the display substrates employs liquid crystal alignment films, which are produced by way of coating the surfaces of the display substrates with a polymer organic compound or an inorganic compound such as silicon oxide to form a thin film, and then performing processes such as drying and firing it. Typically, a polyimide-based, vertical alignment thin-film is used as the liquid crystal alignment film.
To produce such a polyimide-based thin-film, a series of processes has to be carried out, involving a process of coating the display substrates with a liquid agent for liquid crystal alignment, which is composed of a polyimide-based compound, a process of drying and a process of high-temperature firing. Such a series of processes, however, results in low productivity. Therefore, required are simpler processes of producing a liquid crystal alignment film for better productivity.